


You're the only light I need

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz





	You're the only light I need

Roman thinks that it's safe to say that Daniel is simply breath-taking whilst he's awake. The way that his smile lights up his whole face, the grin so wide that his eyes crinkle so delicately in the corners, and the way that his face just seemingly radiates this beautiful glow that makes him look so ethereal. Roman tells him again, and again that Daniel is beautiful, and Daniel repays him with a soft "thank you" his voice holding so much gratitude, sealing it off with the softest of kisses planted right on Roman's cheek.

Yes, while awake Daniel is beautiful, but whilst he sleeps, with all the worries and qualms of the day temporarily forgotten, Daniel is, and there's no other way for Roman to articulate it other than, perfect.

His hair is soft and dishevelled, splayed out across the pillow, singular, stray, curls clinging to the side of his face slightly. The creases in his forehead are gone, and Daniel looks completely unburdened, and Roman quickly realises that it's a look on Daniel that he never wants to forget. His mouth is parted slightly as he takes in air, and Roman's just pictures himself kissing those soft, delicate, lips until Daniel is laughing and smiling, his kiss-bitten lips in a grin so wide that makes him look so beautifully angelic.

His eyes are closed, and Roman remembers seeing his eyelashes flutter closed last night, a loving smile on his face after Roman told him a dumb joke that Daniel always finds so funny. Roman can't see the effervescence of Daniel's eyes, but he knows that they're there, he knows that underneath his eyelids are the purest blue eyes that Roman thinks he's ever seen. They hold so much emotion that even now, even after Roman has spent minutes, hours, _days_, staring into them, he is still taken aback by the expressiveness of them. So round and bright that Roman finds himself lost in them more than he should.

One of Daniel's hands is clasped around Roman's last two fingers, clinging tight enough that Roman won't be able to slip from his grasp, but light enough that it doesn't hurt him. His hand is soft and smooth, and Roman can't help but run his thumb slowly over that back of Daniel's hand, his rough calloused fingers smoothing over the softness of Daniel's skin. The other hand is rested under his head, the position of it squishing Daniel's cheek, and Roman lets out a low chuckle, deep and velvety that resonates through his chest.

Daniel shifts slightly in his sleep, shuffling closer to Roman, bringing their entwined hands close to his face. Roman can feel Daniel's warm breath tickling his skin, letting out a soft smile as he looks down at him. He looks so perfectly serene, so relaxed, in a state of timeless bliss, and Roman wishes that Daniel could remain this unencumbered for as long as he lived. He looks beautiful no matter what, but when he's like this, so tranquil: so relaxed and unburdened, Roman finds him utterly ethereal.

There's a sort of gracefulness about him that Roman is just astounded by, Daniel is so perfect in everything that he does, and Roman feels so blessed to be able to sleep next to him every night. He doesn't know what he's done to be lucky enough to love Daniel in the way that he does, but he's glad that he did whatever it was that he did.

Roman brings up his other hand, letting a finger brush over the smoothness of Daniel's cheek, onto the coarse feel of his beard, and he remembers when Daniel first started growing it out. Roman noticed it straight away, he always does when it's Daniel, he could feel that his skin wasn't as smooth as it always is, and asked Daniel about it. Daniel told him that he had always wanted to grow it out, and Roman had encouraged him, telling Daniel that he looked beautiful no matter what.

That was a long time ago, Roman realises.

A long, long, time ago, and yet Daniel still looks as beautiful as the day that they met, he's aged so gracefully, and Roman wonders just how he's done it. His hand slides up Daniel's cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Daniel's ear. He slides his fingers down Daniel's arms, down the vast expanse of his back, down his chest, his stomach, his thighs, and he marvels at Daniel's beauty.

Daniel wakes up after a while, and Roman is quick to cater to him, his hand resting on Daniel's hip as they lie next to each other face, to face. Daniel looks at him through half-lidded eyes, Roman can see the sleepiness that clouds his eyes, and he finds it completely endearing. Daniel doesn't say anything at first, just moving his body closer to Roman's, tucking his head into the crook of Roman's neck, still holding onto Roman's fingers.

"Daniel?"

Daniel hums as a response.

"Are you gonna let my hand go anytime soon?"

Daniel shakes his head, "I don't think so," he says, the sleepiness in his voice creating a soft lilt, that sounds so beautiful to Roman's ears.

He lets out a soft chuckle, "why not?"

"Because I like holding your hand."

Roman smiles, widely at that, and presses a kiss to Daniel's hairline. He mumbles into Daniel's hair, "I like it when you hold my hand too."

Daniel squeezes Roman's fingers gently, and the two of them stay like that together, both in a comfortable silence. But it's only when Roman realises that time that he encourages Daniel to move, only for Daniel to give him a petulant whine, saying that he wants to stay in bed.

And when Daniel looks at him like that, the sleepiness just barely gone from his eyes, his hair falling out from behind his ears, covering the side of his face slightly, when Daniel looks at Roman, the love in his perfectly blue eyes so heightened that Roman swears he can feel it, when Daniel looks at Roman like he's his entire world, who was Roman to deny him?


End file.
